Tell Me You Love Me!
by Bellin14
Summary: Buttercup and Butch go to the same boarding school. When BC lies and says she's in love with Mitch not Butch all hell will break lose inside one building. Will Blossom ever get that stick out of her ass. And is Bubbles gonna say yes to boomer. REVIEW!
1. Against the wall

**Blah blah I don't own blah blah **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Buttercup POV**

My back was pressed firmly against the cold stone wall. God I hated when he did this to me because he knew I couldn't resist. I hated him. I hated him so much. His lips pressed firmly to mine and it was as if God had heard me the bell rang flooding the hall with people. He reluctantly let go but stopping a few centimeters from my face touching his nose to mine.

"See ya later Butterbutt." He said with a smirk.

"I fuckin' hate you, you ass!" I said in a malicious tone trying to catch my breath.

"Ya love you to baby." With a wink and a grunt Butch was gone. Why did it have to be me. Always me. I was the toughest fighter. Ya man eating spider with a million legs bring it on. A well muscled, emerald eyed, guy with slightly tanned skin and I melt into goo.

"Hey BC! How's it going?" My smart sister Blossom said as she came out of her advanced English class. She wasn't paying attention to me as she went was shuffling her numerous books she had in her arm.

"Fine. Why do you have to be so damn nosy all the time?!" I said a little to quickly. Now normally I was a good liar._ Normally._ But this was Butch I was dealing with.

"Someone's got something on her mind." She was opening her locker which was right next to mine because the lockers went in alphabetical order by last name. I was about to answer when she shut her locker. She noticed that I didn't have my books. Great now she was gonna give me the riot act.

"Aren't you going to class or are you just gonna skip again?" She said although she already knew the answer. I did feel kinda hurt that she would assume though.

"For your information I have free block." I said sticking the tip of my tong out at her.

"Buttercup why is your tong bleeding?" Great thanks Butch!

"I bit it." I said giving a shrug.

"Oh ok see ya later." She walked off to geometry. I told you I was good. We went to this boarding school for the gifted(power freaks) that required us to wear uniforms except for weekends and Fridays. It was a white button down blouse that had a small pocket right above the breast with the school insignia on it, a plaid pleated skirt, knee high socks, a black jacket for winter, and black high heels. So of course when I found out that we had to wear these _costumes_ I decided to switch it up a little. I wore a light green camisole under the blouse and left it unbuttoned hiked up the knee length skirt till it hit the middle of my thighs and cut a big hole at the top of the sock and a small one next to it. One for my thumb and the other for the rest of my fingers. The teachers tried to make me change but I showed them the Code of Conduct and in it, it read, "All students must wear the given attire on all school days with the exception of Friday." it said nothing on how I had to wear them. So the teachers didn't bother me.

"Ready for round 2?" That voice God I hated that voice.

'No you don't, you love him.' My internal voice said. I hated this guy.

'No he fucking sucks you wanna kill him remember?' I liked this guy a little better.

'Oh you bully just scamper off now.' Wow my internal voice was a geek.

'Excuse me nerd what'd you say to me.' My better internal voice had the other by the throat.

'Nothing sir.'

'Good. Now buttercup show this dick who's boss!' This guy was great I should start listening to him more.

"What the hell do you want Butch? I got places to be." I said my voice sounding convincing to me.

"Why you of course." He said flashing his perfect white smile. Ahh. Physical pain.

He had me pinned against the wall his breath was hot on my neck slowly moving up till he finally stopped at me ear. His breath was searing on my tender skin.

"Get a-away from me Butch." It might have worked if my voice didn't crack.

"Do you really want that Buttercup? Honestly?"

"Yes." Another lie.

"Really? I don't think you do." He had to make this hard.

"Please leave now Butch." I said closing my eyes so he couldn't see the truth hidden in them.

"I'll leave for now but remember BC I **will **make you love me." He started walking away.

"You think your so cool don't you?" I asked. Even though I hated the guy for some reason I didn't want him to leave.

"You won't make me love you, you know. I'm already in love." SHIT! No I wasn't. I just kinda said it because it sounded good. All of a sudden he became very rigid and I could see the muscles in his back and arms tighten.

"Who!" He spat through his teeth. God I needed to make something up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUTCH'S POV**

I wanted to kill whoever it was. I wanted it more then anything ever before. I could _enjoy_ killing this guy. Every time I'd hear a crack I would laugh and every scream I would smile. Come on Butch keep your cool make sure she doesn't see you sweat! That's it, make her think you don't care. Blow it off.

"Because I feel bad for the poor S.O.B." There that put in a nice touch.

"MITCH! Ya I love Mitch." So she was in love with the skater wanna be. Sure for a normal guy he was decent in terms of muscles but nothing compared to me. And ya they were in the same band but so what. So what did she see in him? I looked up hoping to see a smirk on her face telling that this was just a prank. But her face was down looking at her shoes; unreadable.

"Oh poor dude. I should go warn him right now." I said smirking. She looked up her jade eyes widened with a look of disgust.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would. I think he's in lunch right?" I took off down the castle looking corridor that led to the dinning hall. She however flew right above my head and landed arms crossed in front of me. She was faster but I was stronger.

"Move BC." I said sternly.

"Or what?" She said mockingly.

"This!" I tackled her to the ground and got up hoping that she would give up. I felt something firm yet gentle grab my ankle. Of course she wouldn't give up.

"Pl-please don't tell him. Please?" Her eyes were glazed and if this wasn't Buttercup and I didn't know better I would have thought that she was going to cry.

"Please Butch!" I'd imagined her screaming my name before but never like this.

How could I say no to her. I couldn't; her cream colored skin that covered her cheeks was slightly pink and her shoulder length raven black hair with the dark green streaks in it, was disheveled and those piercing eyes were softer.

"Fine. Because you know what? I'm gonna save this little secret for when I need a favor." I would never tell but having her for a servant would work out well. I could make her do _whatever_ I wanted. SWEET!


	2. Banana Smoothie

**Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW and all that jazz. Oh and by the way I also have another fic. Called my personal heaven for all BlossomxBrick lovers!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I am careening, swaying, moving to the beat. The music pulsates into a shameless oblivion. The different colored strobe lights dance over my figure as I move my hips to the rhythm. I don't want to have to listen to the other people, I don't wanna see them either. Just me, the music, and lights. That's how it should be. Then _he _walks up beckoning me to follow him. I don't want to- I'm sick of being his slave. I won't go. I'm finally at peace inside the music. Ahh! To be lost in the complex monotones of the song was intoxicating. It was almost as good as fighting. _Almost._

"OUCH!" I yelled he grabbed my arm. If I had not be so unfocused it wouldn't have hurt.

"Then come on," He got closer to my face. I could feel the stares on my back of onlookers. "I don't want to wait for this!" He said aggravation clear in his voice.

"Please I really want to dance!" I never spoke like this but I really wanted this damn it.

"Come on not that I don't thoroughly enjoy watching you." He was eyeing my bare legs. Damn Bubbles for making me wear a minnie skirt. "But this is kinda important." Was that drool?

"Are you drooling?" I asked in astonishment.

"NO!" He turned around and wiped it away.

"BC hurry the fuck up. Or do you want me to tell everyone your little secret?" DAMN HIM! Had to pull that one.

"Fine. But just to let you know if it's physical I'll just pretend your Mitch." I said with a smirk. I could see his jaw tighten.

"I will **not** be compared to a non-power having loser who has no muscles has a shitty ass car, who only goes to the damn school cause his moms' the dean." His face was flushed with anger and I could see the sweat forming on his marble forehead.

"He's all that and **still**__hotter than you." How'd he like that one? I walked pass him shoving his shoulder in the process knowing that he'd follow behind me. I stopped at the soda bar (We're only 17) and ordered a water with lemon. Butch stood rod straight behind me casting a shadow. I turned in the stool.

"So what you want?" (It's suppose to be like that. Not a typo.)

"Basically you, a bed, and a dark room." He smirked.

"Ok let me rephrase that. What do you want me to do for you that is not dirty what so ever?"

"I want you to got to that girl," He pointed to a bottle blond with fake boobs sitting on a guys lap. "Her name is Miranda. And kiss her smack dab on the lips!" He smirked. Oh hell no. I was not doing that. What sick pervert would think of that? Ughh!

"And if I say no?"

"There is a second option."

"That would be?"

"Kiss _me_." Was he asking for it.

"I pick choice 3." I took the girl next to me smoothie and dumped it on his head. "Embarrass the pervert and walk away." I had to hold back a small chuckle that threatened to escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUTCH POV**

FUCKING BITCH! She just dumped a delicious banana smoothie on me. I wasn't even being serious I was just messing around. God she looked heartbreakingly hot. She had a black corset with lime green laces criss crossing like a shoe up the middle. On the right side was silver vine designs with small blooming flowers. On the other side going down in silver was 'BUTTERCUP'. And her minnie skirt was pleated some layers black and others lime green. For shoes she wore the black high heels that were mandatory for school. But somehow with that outfit the shoes looked so _right._

I saw her walking out the door. Then I looked back around to see Jared the half back for _my _football team walk out looking at her ass. No I was not having this. I didn't even bother to walk I just flew right over every ones head and out the door. Jared's power was that he could find whatever he was looking for. If he wanted to find a penny in a room full of people he would get an irresistible draw to that certain area. It was vague but powerful and it came in handy on the football field.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buttercup turned her head and opened her mouth to speak until she saw me glaring at Jared. He walked over and got real close to my ear and whispered,

"Just trying to get some tail man. I haven't gotten any in like 2 months." Screw him!

"Sorry but this piece of ass is _all_ mine buddy." He must have noticed the look in my eye because he backed right away.

"Sorry didn't know she was spoken for." He backed away hands held up.

"EXCUSE ME! I can speak for myself and I am by no means spoken for!" Shit she was pissed.


	3. She's Just the Girl I'm Lookin For

**Hey guys and gals new chappie REVIEW I hope you people like this. You can always tell me if it get sucky or good.=)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUTTERCUP POV**

EWW! Man that was friggan gross! Nasty. I had just walked in on Bubbles and Boomer laying on the couch making out. Boomer had his shirt off and Bubs hair was all messed up. God only knows what they would have done if I hadn't walked in. When she saw me she screamed and ran into her room with tears threatening to spill over. Boomer on the other hand just looked at me and shook his head.

"Great you pissed her off. Couldn't you have come home like an hour later?" He asked in mock hurt but I could tell that he really wanted that hour.

"In your dreams pervy. You're not deflowering my sister any time soon." Even though I knew he already had. I didn't judge her like Blossom would have if she was allowed to know.

"Ya sure BC. But if the bed starts a rockin' don't come a knockin'. Did he really just say that? That was such a stupid line.

"Fine but if I hear you guys expect to find vomit all over. And _you_ have to clean it all up." I smirked he just smirked back and loped over to her room. I went to the kitchen and opened up a chocolate chip granola bar. I sat at the breakfast bar crunching tiny bunches of the oats in my fingers before gingerly placing it in my mouth and let my mind wander. Who did he think he was? He was no better then that horny football player that followed me out of the night club. I hated Butch with everything I had. With every fiber in my being I wanted him. I mean wanted him dead ya that's right Butch=Bad. I had to not think about him I had to think about something else. Anything. Wow for a dorm room ours was pretty big. It had a living room, kitchen, and bathroom. Of course in addition to our 3 bedrooms. My room was black with a lime green spray painted skull on my wall. My bed was a satin emerald green with black pillows and my rug was black with my name written in, you guessed it, green. I had a closet that basically consisted of 2 other school uniforms, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, shoes, regular jeans, and t shirts. Oh and my corset and skirt that I was currently wearing. I jumped on my bed not even bothering to change my cloths. I was so close to unconsciousness then I heard Boomer and Bubbles in the next room over. ARGG! I covered my head with my pillow struggling for sleep. I gave up and went over to my dresser. I got out my favorite lime sports bra and a pair of guys shorts that were black. I quickly checked under my bed. Yup. My sweat pants were under there. I took them out and smelled them to make sure they were clean. Smelled fine to me. I Threw them on and stepped outside my window. We were on the 4th floor of the dorm building. I didn't fall just hovered. The air was warm and the slight breeze was chilling but comfortable. I soared over the city of and landed on the street just in front of the gym. I know what you're thinking, 'It's late at night you wont be able to get in,' ya that would be a problem if I wasn't a gold member. A gold member means that I get a pin card like you would in a hotel that means I can go to the gym, pool, and dance studio that was in the 'basement'. I swiped my card and walked in. It was dark and quiet so I guess I was the only one here.

I went over to turn the lights on. I began punching and kicking. I decided I wanted some music so I went over to the radio now, normally I would turn it to something like hard rock or metal for working out but I wanted to listen to something different today. I put in the Click Five CD and turned it to track 3. Just the girl started playing. I began working out again and I didn't even realize that I had started singing along. Punch, kick, sing, kick, kick, punch, and the chorus again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUTCH POV**

I had fallen asleep in the gym not wanting to go back to my dorm. When I was woken up by the sound of music. It was click five mixed with the voice of a female.

"As strange as it seems she's the one I'm after!" Then the sound of a punching bag getting the stuffing beat out of it.

"She's bittersweet she knocks me off my feet and I keep coming back for more." More hitting.

I followed the sound and peered around the corner. Buttercup?!

"She runs on 100 proof attitude power!"

"And the more she ignores me the more I adore her! What can I do? I'd do anything for her!" More hitting and singing and finally the song and punching came to an end. She grabbed a towel and began walking my way flipping off lights as she went. I hid behind a coat rack. She walked right pass me that's when I got a good look at her exposed abdomen and cleavage. So creamy and smooth it took all I had not to reach out a rub her stomach. Were was she headed? She went down the stairs. Pool or dance studio? She went into the girls locker room were she kept her bathing suit and maybe dance cloths. I wasn't sure so I waited. In about five minutes she came out in In her sports bar and black spandex short shorts. The dance studio. She went into the room of mirrors and started practicing. I watched her from the one way mirror so that she could not see me. She leapt and bound and I had no idea how flexible she was. She switched from jazz to hip hop and back ballet in a second never missing a beat. How good she would look as me as her partner. I could lead her and dip her. My thoughts were broken as she finally stopped and walked out of the room not even noticing me.

She went back into the locker room this time coming out in a black bikini that had bitter written in green cursive on the front of the top and sweet on the back of the bottoms in the same style. So she was going for a swim. Mine as well join her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. I love your opinions!**


	4. pool, boxers, and Mitch is a dead man

**Hey again its me! Bellin14! Never forget the name someday it'll in lights and screens! Well actually you guys wont know it me cause they'll be using my real name. Sorry BlossomxBrick lovers for this chappie Brick has a crush on But- I mean dog! Hehe forget-- O hey look a … a yeti! O well review and ya here it goes………..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUTCH POV**

I went into the males changing room to look for a bathing suit maybe my brothers had one I could borrow. I opened to maroon colored door swiping my card on the way and looked for Boomer's locker. It had a big blue 'B' stuck on it so I knew it was his. I opened the floor length locker to find a towel, extra short, a shirt, and what the hell was that?………..A zebra print Speedo? Naw uh ah. No way. So I slammed the locker hoping BC didn't hear it. I walked a little bit down to find a locker with a red 'B' written in sharpie that was surrounded by also drawn flames. That's it all right. I opened it. This was way messier then Boomers. I soon found myself sorting thru wrappers and dirty cloths. I found what I thought was his swim trunks that had a jelly smear and something else I had no intention of finding out. As I threw them something fell from the top shelf of his locker. A note! I opened it up and it read:

Hey Mike I was thinkin should I ask out BC? I like her. I mean I also like her sister Blossom but she would never go for me.

Mike wrote: You should go for BC I heard she likes you. And ya Blossoms got a stick so far up her ass!

Brick: But I think I like Bloss. More.

Mike: Oh well go out with Butter. And if you don't like her drop her.

Brick: Thanks see ya at lunch. Later.

Mike: See ya. But hey when you gonna ask her out?

Brick: Monday. I hope she says yes.

Then the note ended or was tared off. I couldn't tell. Suddenly I was seeing red and a bitter taste came to my tong, like iron. The paper it my hand began to rip until their was nothing left but shreds. I couldn't leave even that I had to be rid of it all. I took the tiny pieces of paper to the sink and took out my lighter. I lit the end and before I knew it the papers were engulfed in red flames. RED! That was Brick's signature color. Why couldn't flames come in green. Even some of the fire was blue the weakest of us all PPG and RRB alike. I quickly turned on the faucet and watched the smoke build when fire and water mixed. Shit the fire alarm! I went over and fanned the smoke away. I guess I was going in my boxers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUTTERCUP POV**

I was just about to get in the pool when I heard footfalls about 4 yards away from the door. I stood in fighting stance being ready for whoever was about to walk in.

The door opened…………

Mitch? What the hell was he doing here. He had yellow trunks that had black and orange designs on it. His shaggy brown hair hung to his eyebrows and I had to admit he looked hot.

"Hey Buttercup! How's it hanging?"

"O hey Mitch I was just about to go swimming and good I guess. How are you doing?" He was at the edge of the pool and he dipped hit foot in to test the water.

"Good. I think I'll join you." It was very dim because I thought I was gonna be alone and I like swimming in the dark. Well not really dark but you get what I mean and neither of us bothered to turn them on. He went to the 2nd highest diving board about 10ft high. He did a perfect dive. The pool was pretty long about 50ft. He swam to the surface and shook his hair like a dog. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light and for some reason I was drawn to him. I didn't move but I saw him move. And I didn't move, I wanted him closer. And still closer. Before I knew what was happening his face was mere inches from mine. Then his lips were pressed on mine they were warm and we molded into the shape of each others lips. So much different from when Butch forced me to kiss him. His lips were cold and harm. My lips always yielding to his. We separated for air and I looked in his eyes. They looked so _warm_. Butch was always so cold. Mitch didn't scare me or force me to do anything and now Butch had nothing on me. I didn't care if people said I liked Mitch. Because maybe I did.

Creak* I heard the door open and I didn't care who it was and apparently Mitch didn't either because me touched his lips to mine once again.

SLAM!* Ok someone, well whoever just slammed the door in this perfect moment was about to be ruined.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ok now I was ready to beat their ass. I reluctantly separated myself from Mitch and looked up. Holey shit! It was Butch in his…..Boxers? I must have looked stupid because he said,

"Buttercup shut your damn mouth!"

"Don't fuckin' talk to her like that just because you're jealous." _Jealous?_

"I am not **jealous!**"

"_Please!_ Butch we all know you have it bad for BC. Too bad she likes me huh Buttercup?"

"Y-ya." I stammered. I wasn't sure if it was true or not. A second ago I would have said yes without a doubt. But now seeing Butch like that. It made me rethink.

"I DON'T like her!"

"Then why'd you come out in your boxers?" He asked sarcastically.

"I didn't have a bathing suite! And I didn't know she was here! " Butch retorted.

"YES YOU DID! I saw you sneaking around here so I wanted to know what or who you were following so I followed you. You watched her in the gym and the dance room. AND you saw her walk to the pool!" DID HE REALLY. I thought someone was watching my but I chucked it up to paranoia. Butch didn't answer and just walked back out the door. I wanted to talk to Butch. I pretended to look at the clock.

"OH SHIT LOOK AT THE CLOCK I'M LATE. SORRY MITCH I GOTTA GO!" I ran out of the pool before he could answer. I just leaped out the door grabbing my towel on the way. I ran down the hall shouting "BUTCH! BUTCH!" He never stopped just kept walking at his pace. _**"GO AWAY BUTTERCUP!" **_


	5. ZWIGGY

**Hey guys why do u not review? I've only had like 1 Oh well. Show some love and review! BCxButch! Their will be a lot of Wuthering Heights quotes in this fic.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUCTTRBUP POV**

I watched him leave. I didn't protest. This is what he wanted and this is what I doomed myself to. In a moment of heated passion with Mitch I had sealed my fate. I truly didn't love Mitch. I guess I craved a males touch. Not that Butch wasn't eager enough to comply but I wanted a warm touch. With Butch I was the recessive one, in his muscular arms I felt powerless. But with Mitch I was Dominant. I could manipulate him and he would always listen. Butch had brought this on himself. He always had to be so rough so mean. All I wanted was someone that loved me and would show it. No I didn't want to want love. If I could cast away all emotions I would. Love was weakness that I could not afford to have. Quoting Wuthering Heights Catherin: 'My Love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods. Time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the leaves- my love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rock beneath- a source of little visible delight, but necessary.' Put Mitch in Linton's place and Butch in Heathcliff's and their you have it. I don't love Butch. Not yet anyway. I could see how easy it would be thought. Like falling. Loving Mitch would take effort. Like climbing up the side of a mountain with mere human strength. I wanted to love Mitch. It would leave life simple but it would also leave it without purpose. And that's enough for us now me and Butch I mean. He gives me a reason to be. If he stopped committing crimes I would be bored. Of course I'd have the occasional monster and thief but none, no matter how strong could compete with Butch. The ultimate challenge and someday I would over come him and be the victor. But until the this was enough. For now it had to be enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUTCH POV**

I left the damn gym and stepped out into the summer air. It was warm and yielded around my body. It reminded me of Buttercup. I hated her. I loved her. I hated that I loved her. The song that played fit her perfectly. Bitter sweet. Even when I kissed her that's what I tasted. Sweet like chocolate and that bitterness tasted like blood. I bet Mitch doesn't even know a thing about her. How her hair smelled like her kiwi and strawberry shampoo. How sensitive and ticklish her neck was. How she hated when she felt inferior. And that's why she hated yet couldn't resist me. I was the one person that would not look up to her as the champion she was. That is exactly why she hated me because I didn't look at her with awe and jealousy. That is also why she couldn't resist me. Because I was the untouchable, the one person she wouldn't be able to leave alone until I was a follower. And the fact that I knew all of this drove her nuts. Of course when I asked she would deny it and laugh at the thought.

All of a sudden the windows of the gym started shake and the ground vibrated. Something HUGE caste a shadow over me and whatever was behind me. I looked up and saw a monster that looked like a lion that mated with a crayon. I mean this thing was every color of the rainbow. I just about to go after it when I saw a streak of light green go after it. It was Buttercup still in her bathing suit. She was going to go after this thing alone? It was a suicide mission.

"I think she could take it." I look over to see Mitch standing next to me. I could kill him and obviously he saw that.

"Hey, hey now tiger. I don't mean any harm but I'm just saying. Don't worry I know she's yours but I had to try. I love her." Did he think this made it any better?

"If she can take you on. This monster is nothing. Take care of her." He patted me o n the shoulder. And walked away yelling over his shoulder,

"Don't do it Butch! I know you wanna help her but this is her battle." And he was gone. I looked back over to see her nearing the behemoth. She took it head on going in without a plan. She fought just like me. She faced it and kicked it in the eye. It stumbled backward into some telephone wires. Now what was she doing running away? No, not Buttercup. She was leading it away from the town. What a puff. They were moving fast and I had to fly to keep up. She led him or her not really sure, to the train tracks. Smart because the trains were shut down at this time and their was not much to hit except the ground and old buildings. The dual started. They were checking for each others weakness and strengths. You know sizing each other up. She was fast and darted in and out of view like a bullet. She punched it right in the stomach sending it back a few feet. It roared and came after her clawing and snapping trying to get her. It missed. And she hit it again in the leg. It now limped. She looked away for a second maybe less to look at me and our eyes met. Then a huge claw slapped her into the ground. She hit hard sending dirt and rock everywhere. She got up with a little blood trickling out of her mouth. She wiped it on the back of her hand and began flying. This whatever it was I'll just call it a zwiggy looked like nothing had happened to it. The limp was gone and his eye was looking as good as ever. The zwiggy charged and BC just barley got away. She was again going in and out of view where she landed. Crisscrossing in between buildings trying to find a vantage point of the beast. The zwiggy out of nowhere grew another head from the tip of it's tail and BC not seeing it got bitten and taken down. She was tossed from side to side like a rag doll. It took all I had to stay in place and not help her. I played Mitch's words again and again in my head. _It's __her__ fight._ I told myself. It let go and she was sent flying into a building. This time she got up her senses dull and her eyes full of determination. Then just like that the thing _stepped_ on her as if she were a toothpick. I waited 10 Mississippi 15.…. Finally the zwiggy's foot started to shake. Buttercup stood up balancing the huge creature in her small delicate hands. I stood mouth open at the sight. This girl put everything she had into this fight. That thing was at least 300 feet tall and easily 90000 pounds. She bent her knees came back up and threw the damn thing into the nearest building. The whole thing fell over taking the creature with it. It got to it's feet again and BC sighed. She started flying higher and higher until I couldn't see her I waited again 20 Mississippi 30 Mississippi and then I saw a ball of green light fall from the heavens like the angel she was and landed in the beasts mouth. I wasn't sure if I saw that right. That thing just _ate_ Buttercup…..?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no BC GOT EATED. Stay tuned and review kiddies.**


	6. gold tinted blood

**OMG BUTTERCUP NOOOO! O well see what happens and review.**

**O And I've started this new fic about this whole war with the villains and it has all the couples so ya tell me if I should do it. If you don't then I just wont post it. Hehe! On with the chappie.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUTTERCUP POV**

Man this thing's belly smells like ass. I think I see a human arm in here. GAG! Yup that's defiantly a human arm. I felt bad for the poor sucker. I had to stop this thing it could destroy the town, the people in it, _him_. OWWW! This things stomach acid was starting to eat away at my skin and what little cloths I had on. Why hadn't I changed out of my bathing suit? I made my way as I started zapping everywhere hoping I'd hit something vital. After about 30 tries I decided I'd have to move or be slowly dissolved. I started flying through his large intestine. I could hear the faint cry of my name and a smaller roar. I must be near the tail head. I had to kill this thing now. I made my way into it's mouth it jaws were closing threatening to shut its me inside forever.

**BUTCH POV**

I was flying around the creature trying to figure a way to get Buttercup out of the zwiggy if she wasn't already dead. The thing was hitting itself in the stomach in obvious pain. She was trying to kill it from the inside out. I heard a strangles rawer from its flank. I looked over to see buttercup standing like an X trying to keep it from snapping its jaws. It sucked in air to breath almost sending her back it but when it exhaled she took her chance flying out of the zwiggy's mouth. She circled it. But she turned her shoulder making sure that I was ok I guessed and was swatted again by a huge paw. DAMN IT I WAS KILLING HER! I knew flying away would just make it worse because she would concentrate on finding me. I was useless. Dead weight. She hit the ground **hard.** It made a crater bigger then even I have made. I am a big guy (all muscle). She lay there motionless, blood trickling down her face. Of course her blood had a gold tint to it as all of ours did. I had to admit with the sun starting to rise, it was really a beautiful sight to behold. Her motionless cream colored body was kissed by the sun rays and her hair shone different colors. Her blood even looked beautiful and of course her body was rockin I mean the little cloths she had on her pretty much disintegrating. It was horrifyingly beautiful, the only reassurance I had was that her chest was feebly rising up and down. I wanted to reach out and help her but my body wouldn't respond. Her fingers began to twitch and she slowly began to stand up. My arm instinctively went out to help her but I pulled it back._ Her battle_.

"Aggh. Ahh un!" I looked over to see her up but at a weird angle. Her legs were spread and her arms were at her sides but not touching her. Their must be something wrong with her leg because it was bent awkwardly. Her hands were in tight fists and her face was stained with determination but in her eyes I could see the pain. I knew how she felt. I had felt it before, the feeling of complete mortality. But you don't run or give up; no you stand and fight because it's what you know and all that you can do. Dieing would be a blessing at this point but you don't see it that way. When you're fighting dieing is like running away. Your body aches for it but you, _you _as in the person inside the body wants to kill and thrash and watch the concrete turn red from enemies blood. If you go out you want to go out giving it your all. Everything you've got in you has to go into it. And if you die after giving you your all then you can except it and die. To be me or BC your death would have to be fast. Because if there is time at all to get up, we would be right back on our feet. She is truly my counter part and this had proven it. She took off slowly into the sky.

"Fuck. You." She stated showing no emotion in her voice. Then just like that a huge burst of green energy exploded from her hands and I had to shield my eyes so the corneas wouldn't burn out. I was completely and utterly amazed. I stood gawking as finally it stopped. I unshielded my eyes and watched the woman/girl sink to the ground slowly and landing softly on her knees. She finally collapsed out of pure tiredness. I ran over to her and leaned over her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she raised a hand putting it under my chin and closing my mouth.

"You know you could catch flies that way." A smirk making its way across her face. I just sat and laughed lightly and watched her slip into unconsciousness. So peaceful….so lovely. I softly kissed her forehead trying not to disturb or hurt her and gently picked her up and took off into the lighted sky.


End file.
